To Tame A Fire Bird
by BlackheartedPhoenix
Summary: Loki, having spent over a year in prison, is released as a mortal with no powers or voice. He is sent to Earth to learn about the people and cultures by his father until he can prove his worth. Will Loki find peace within himself or will the darkness of his mind corrupt him once more? And will he find friendship and maybe more within the Avengers?
1. Prologue

**A.N: I know there are many many stories about Loki finding redemption and finding love but here's my take on this very popular subject. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers, Loki or anything that is recognizable to you. I only own Phoenix and the situations here within, so please enjoy the story of Loki & The Bird of Fire :) **

**To Tame A Fire Bird**

**Prologue**

_1 year, 6 months and 25 days. _

That is how long Loki had been in prison, ever since Thor had brought him back from Midgard. The All Father had decided to break his punishments into two phases, the first a long stretch in the deep prison of Asgard. The second part he would find out later in the day as it was his day of release from the cold dank cell he'd been in for over a year. He felt remorse, unaware of the consequences of his actions at the time. He, now, realized how wrong he had been to think that he would be able to rule the Midgardians or any of the other realms. Hopefully he would be forgiven in time.

"Brother, it is time."

Loki glanced up from his long, pale fingers at his elder brother. He smiled meekly and stood as Thor unchained his wrists from the cell's walls. Thor led him out of the dimly lit cell into the bright hallway, the light making his eyes water as he blinked rapidly.

"How do you feel brother?" Thor asked as he begun to climb up the light sandstone stairs to the prison hall. Loki sighed and ran his hands through his overlong hair, he wished he had been able to keep it in good condition during his imprisonment. "Loki?"

"I am as well as I can be after such a punishment. Will I be permitted to make myself more presentable before I meet with the All Father?"

"Yes brother, it was mother's wish for you to be made as presentable as possible as the whole of Asgard will be in attendance." Thor explained as they entered the large, golden halls of the palace. Loki tried to ignore the stares of the servants as he was led to his chambers that had been empty for over two years since his fall.

"Loki, my son."

Frigga stood from the plush leather armchair and embraced her youngest son. Loki hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around the woman's slender form. "Oh my son! I have longed to hold you in my arms once more."

"I missed you as well mother. I'm sorry if I caused you any suffering these last few years." He whispered into her shoulder as the golden haired goddess rubbed his back lovingly.

"Loki, the past does not matter to me, it is your future that I am concerned about. You have been given a chance to change your life. Do not take it for granted."

"I will not mother, I promise you. I will not fail you again."

"Loki, you have never failed me. You have only failed yourself. I love you my son, I shall see you later. Now make sure he is presentable Thor." Frigga said as she passed Thor, who was leaning against the door frame and smiling slightly. Loki sighed at his brother and began to undress to take the long awaited soak in the bathtub.

Loki stood before the golden throne of Odin All Father and awaited his second sentencing. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three stood off to one side while Odin sat on his throne with Frigga at his side. He lowered onto one knee as Odin stood and walked down the steps to stand in front of Loki.

"Loki Odinson. Your crimes are numerous and great, and you have served the first part of your punishment. We are gathered today to begin the second part of your sentence." Odin turned and returned to his throne before facing his people. "Loki Odinson, for your crimes against the Midgardians as well as Asgard and the attempted destruction of Jotunheim. You have served several months in prison as part of your sentence. For the second and final part of your sentence, you shall have your voice taken from you and you shall be sent to live among the Midgardians to learn about the people and cultures of Midgard, you shall have your magic stripped from you and all your Asgardian abilities. You will only be permitted to use your abilities to protect the people of Midgard. You shall assist the group of guardians of Midgard known as The Avengers in every way you can. You will be a mortal and must remember not to get yourself injured for you will have no magic to heal yourself with." Odin tapped his staff onto the white marble floor and Loki's armor and god status stripped from his body, his clothes turning into the Midgardian outfit he had worn in Germany. He bowed his head as tears came to his eyes as his throat burned as his voice was taken. "You shall be watched by Thor, he shall return to Asgard every month to report on your progress and if he reports unfavorably about you, I shall have to increase the punishment to something more severe. Rise Loki and be gone from Asgard until you have proven yourself worthy of returning."

Loki stood and glanced at his mother, whom had tears running down her face as the lady Sif held her in her arms. Loki sighed and walked from the hall as the audience whispered amongst themselves, many doubting that he would return, others wishing for a more extreme punishment for his crimes. Thor followed behind him, glaring at those calling for the punishment to be increased.

"Greetings Loki. Greeting Thor." The dark skinned gatekeeper said quietly as they neared the newly rebuilt Bi-Frost.

"Greetings Heimdall, we need to go to Midgard." Thor explained as Loki nodded to the gatekeeper, who smiled lightly as they entered the large gold sphere.

"I know Thor, I see all. I hope you keep well Loki while on Midgard, life will be very quiet without you here." He chuckled as he placed his sword into the machine. "Shall I send you to The Avengers Thor? Or shall I send you to see the lady Jane?"

"I think it best to go to my friends before I see the lady Jane."

"Very well, goodbye my princes." He smiled as the Bi-Frost let out the blue energy towards Midgard. The princes nodded as they were transported to the realm of mortals.

"Sir, I think you should return to the tower as soon as you are able."

"Jarvis, I'm on my way as we speak."

The man of iron flew as fast as he was able back to his tower in the centre of New York as the jet followed behind slowly.

"Sir, there is an energy building on the roof of the tower similar to the energy from the transport of Thor to Asgard. Shall I inform S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Nah, the big guy is probably just come to visit his lady. I'm almost home now anyway." Tony Stark replied to his A.I as the tower came into view. "Whoa!" He gasped as his vision was momentarily blinded by the flash of lightning that struck the top of the tower. He regained his sight and flew to the balcony of the penthouse suite.

"Friend Tony!" Thor greeted him as he landed, pulling him into what would have been a rib crushing hug if he had not been wearing his suit. "How fairs the day?"

"Gees, Thor, you need to let go of me first." He sighed as he pushed up his helmet, Thor blushed slightly and let go. "How are you Thor? Just popped in for a quick kiss and cuddle with your lady? Or is there another race of aliens out to rule the world?" he asked as Jarvis began to remove the suit from his creator.

"Nigh, my friend. As you may remember my brother had been sentenced to many months in prison. My father has released him for that punishment." Thor explained as Tony poured himself a strong drink from the bar.

"What? You mean he's free! How could your dad do that! Does he not realized how dangerous he is!" Tony yelled as the jet landed on the roof above them.

"Calm yourself son of Stark! My father has demanded another punishment for Loki. He has been made mortal."

"Mortal? You mean he's human?" Natasha asked as she and the other Avengers exited the lift from the roof, including their newest member Phoenix, a young girl who had the ability to control fire. "Please tell me he's still on Asgard."

"Nigh lady Natasha. My father had made him mortal, stripped him of his magic. He must remain on Midgard and learn about this realm."

"So he's here?" Agent Barton snarled as he balled his fists in anger. Natasha glanced at him in warning. "I will not be part of this!" He hissed as he left the room.

"My brother has been ordered to assist in the protection of this realm and to help you, my friends, in doing so. Only then can he use his magic and god like abilities." Thor explained as the group looked at him in mixed emotions. Phoenix glanced at the tall, dark haired man that everyone had yet to notice, she could feel the residual traces of magic in him but sensed no threat from the man. Tony sighed and downed his drink as Loki stepped forward and stood beside his brother. "Father wishes for him to learn the ways of the people, I would like to learn more about this realm as well. I believe you will be the best to aid me in this."

"Yea sure thing big guy, hell Steve might as well learn a bit more about this day and age too." Bruce smiled as Loki paled at the sight of the man, whom had smashed him into the very floor upon which he now stood. "How about it Steve?"

"Sure. I look forward to it actually, might help me understand this new age better. See you later, I'm gonna hit the showers."

"There is another thing you should know my friends." Thor sighed as his friends looked up from what they were doing. "My father has taken Loki's voice. He can no longer speak."

"Wow, the lie smith silenced. However will he make witty comebacks to my rude jokes?" Shark laughed as Loki glared at him. "Jarvis!"

"Yes sir?"

"Come up with a plan for something for Reindeer Games so he can communicate. Maybe something like Phoenix's device. Let me know when you're done." Tony said to the computer.

"Of course sir, I shall start this very moment." Jarvis replied before beeping off.

"Well then Loki, how's it feel to be mortal?" Natasha asked as the group giggled slightly. Loki sighed as Phoenix smiled lightly at him while handing him a pen and a pad of paper. "Til Tony has made you something to communicate with us, you'll have you make do with the old fashion method."

_Thank you for the paper and pen Miss Romanoff._ Loki wrote, smiling at the red headed assassin. Natasha smiled back and left to have her own shower. _I feel the need for nourishment, is there a place where I may dine? _

"Oh! Right you need to eat and stuff now you're human!" Bruce said, laughing slightly as Phoenix slapped Tony around the head of laughing at the god of mischief. "Follow me Loki and I'll show you to the kitchen where you can get a bite to eat."

Loki glanced at Thor in uncertainty, who nodded slightly. Loki followed after Bruce and Phoenix into the elevator. Thor nodded to his brother before turning to Stark and Agent Romanoff.

"So he's here til he proves himself like you did in New Mexico?" Natasha asked putting her hands on her leather clad hips. Tony poured himself another drink as Thor sat on the leather sofa nearest the window. "Thor? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I fear for my brother lady Natasha. My father wishes him to prove himself worthy of his title and powers, just as I had been made to do." Thor sighed as he placed his mighty hammer upon the glass table in front of him as Tony handed him a glass of scotch. "I worry what will happen if he can not prove his worth."

"Don't worry big guy, we'll help you and Loki every step of the way. After all everybody deserves a second chance" Natasha replied as Tony nodded.


	2. Chapter 1:To Make A Midgardian Feast

**AN: Hey wonderful readers! I'm sorry that you've had to wait, had a lot going on recently but it's here now. the next chapter is already written but not typed. It shall be typed before next friday and will be posted on saturday (when I'll try to update from now on).**

**AN II: Just so you know during the written conversation between Loki & Phoenix, Loki is in Italics and Phoenix is bold. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Avengers, nor any location here within. I only own Phoenix and the situations.**

**Chapter One **

**How To Make A Midgardian Feast**

"Good morning Loki!" Thor yelled as his younger brother entered the kitchen with a sour look upon his face. Loki had barely slept the night before, fearful that Agent Barton or the Hulk would enter his room and try to injure him. "Did you sleep well?"

_No I did not brother_ Loki wrote on his sheet of paper as he sat down, Thor glanced at him with an eyebrow raised in question. _I would have liked to have been able to lock the door_.

"You know you can not be allowed that luxury brother until you have proven you can be trusted with it. I shall have a word with Tony about it."

Loki nodded grimly as his brother turned to the Midgardian cooking appliances behind him once more trying to figure out how to use it.

"Good morning guys" Phoenix's electronic voice sang out as she entered the large room and sat down next to Loki, who nodded in greeting. "Thor, what are you doing to the toaster?"

"Good morn lady Phoenix. I was trying to understand this device so that I may enjoy the tarts of pop Tony made for me the last time I stayed here." Thor said giving the toaster a shake. Phoenix giggled and pulled a box of strawberry pop tarts out of the cupboard.

"I'll show you Thor, here watch." She smiled as she showed the god of thunder the proper way to make pop tarts as Loki raised his eyebrow in question. "Would you like one Loki?"

_I have not tasted these pop tarts before. I would like one yes lady Phoenix _he wrote back to her question as Thor hopped from one foot to the other impatiently. Phoenix smiled and waited for the toaster to finish cooking the pop tarts as she helped herself to a strong cup of tea.

POP!

"There you go Thor. All done." Phoenix laughed as she handed the blond his pop tarts while plating up another for Loki. "How are you enjoying your stay so far Loki?"

Loki narrowed his eyes in distrust, he did not understand why the mortal was so concerned for his well being as the other Avengers had been avoiding him since his arrival last night but the youngest and mute Avenger seemed to go out of her way to be near him at every moment. It truly was a puzzle to him, he wonder if it was because, like her, he had no voice and could not communicate as well with the others. Or perhaps the Avengers thought it was the least threatening way to keep him under constant watch as she was not as skilled as the others but could let them know of his behavior. Loki smiled a thanks at the girl as she placed the plate down in front of him, Thor already having put more into the toaster for himself. Phoenix sipped her tea and watched for his reaction to the warm breakfast food, he took a hesitant bite and hummed in delight. It was sweet and warm, unlike anything he had ever tasted before on Midgard. Phoenix smiled as he enjoyed his breakfast, watching him over the rim of her china cup. Thor laughed as the toaster popped once more and wolfed down his treats, placing yet more into the device.

"Morning Thor. Morning Reindeer Games. Phoenix." Tony yawned as he sat himself down at Phoenix's side. Tony looked like hell, no doubt from another all nighter in his lab working on some invention that could improve his suit. His hazel eyes were glazed from lack of sleep and he yawned as Phoenix put a cup of black coffee in front of the billionaire. "Thanks kiddo. So whats the plan for today?"

"For you sir, I recommend sleep as you have been up for nearly 48 hours" Jarvis called as he yawned once more, Tony rolled his eyes and sipped the hot beverage full of caffeine. "You need to take rest sir or you'll be unable to keep yourself awake in the meeting with the stock holders this evening."

"Okay Jay, I'll get some sleep soon, I promise. I just need to make sure Reindeer Games settles in okay today." He groaned at the A.I before turning to Loki and placed an electronic communicator in front of him. "Told you I'd get it done in less then 24 hours Fireball so pay up!" Tony laughed at her as she counted out the $40 she'd bet him.

"Very funny Stark, you might wanna show him how to use it first before you celebrate your tiny victory over me!" Phoenix hissed as she walked out of the room.

_Stupid Stark, thinks he's so damn smart. Bet he never even made that bloody communicator last night, bet it was just a spare he had lying around from when he made mine! _Phoenix thought bitterly as she passed the lab where Bruce had fallen asleep over his microscope. _Stupid idiotic Stark! Oh I'm a rich genius who can make anything I like overnight! Damn him! Bet he didn't even calibrate it for Loki's Asgardian thought patterns!_

"Morning Phoenix!" Captain Steve Rogers smiled, a punchbag slung over his shoulder. She smiled at him and continued on her way to her bedroom. She sighed and opened the door, throwing herself down onto her bed to catch up on the much needed sleep she had missed over the last few days. Phoenix pulled off Stark's device that allowed her to speak off of her throat and threw an arm over her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

"_From the womb of fire by ice, the Lord of the Water shall rise!" The tall, hooded man yelled to the gathered crowd of believers. He raised his arm above his head and the deep blood red curtain lifted to reveal the bound and beaten form of a young girl, who could be no older than 15 or 16. "Hail the Lord of the Water!"_

_The gathering called hail back to the hooded man as he approached the girl who glared at him. He smirked, an evil twinkle within his chocolate brown eyes as he gripped her chin. "I'm going to enjoy watching you break girl! There's no one left to die for you now!" He hissed, turning to face the crowd once more. "My brethren! The time has come for the chosen one to be revealed! The man whom shall father the Lord of the Water by impregnating this demon of fire!" He pointed at the girl and snarled in disgust. A robed man stepped out from behind the girl, the symbol of the cult glistened in gold on his chest as he passed a candle and lowered himself to his knees. "Behold the chosen one! My brother's only son Alexei!" _

_Alexei lowered his hood slowly, his eyes darting to the girl as the priest continued his speech. Four large men surrounded the girl and pulled her down a dark corridor, throwing her into the room they came to. The girl scrambled to her feet as a small group of women entered the chamber._

"_Who are you?!" The girl demanded as two of the women neared her. "Stay away!"_

"_Fear not child! We shall not harm you, we only wish to prepare you for the night ahead." The eldest woman said quietly as she filled a free standing bathtub with warm water. "I am Amalia, the old high priestess. My son is now the high priest."_

"_Then you're that boy's grandma! How can you do this?!" She snarled as the two women closest to her tugged her ripped, torn and dirty clothing from her bruised body. "Please I'm begging you, don't let this happen!"_

"_I am no longer the high priestess girl. I would of wished for Alexei and you have fallen in love before you and he laid with each other."_

"_Then please let me go!" She begged once more as she was led over to the tub. The old women nodded and motioned for her to climb into the tub as the other women left. The hot water felt very soothing on the girl's battered body and she sighed deeply. "Please Amalia, let me go!"_

"_Shh! It shall be alright child. You may yet be saved, there are those who remain loyal to me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Shh child. Cleanse yourself girl, I will talk to Alexei, he may see fit to be kinder than his uncle would have him." The old woman hobbled to the door and left. The girl cleaned the week's dirt, blood and grime from her body as three young women came into the candle lit chamber, one holding the most beautiful gown she had ever seen._

"_You must dress now!" The tallest, meanest looking woman said, taking hold of her arm. She was pulled out of the tub and dragged over to the other women, who dried and dressed her before sitting her down on a stool. The harsh woman pushed a brush through her long hair until it was smooth as silk. The woman huffed as she placed a silver and sapphire circlet upon her head along with a veil. "You will come with me now!" _

_Two strong looking men appeared and took hold of the girl's arms, gently pulling her along after the harsh faced woman to another smaller chamber. "Sit in that tub!"_

"_NO."_

_The tub in front of her was smoking slightly, giving the girl a sudden burst of fear. The men lifted her from the ground and threw her into the tub of liquid nitrogen. The girl screamed as her body began to freeze up from the cold._

"_No..." She moaned as her eyelids began to close. Her body was completely numb and the inner fire, which was protecting her from being frozen solid and dying, dimmed to embers as the nitrogen froze her body slowly. The men took hold of her arms once more and lifted her from the tub, laying her on the bed softly._

"_Alexei, my only son, here is your bride." The harsh woman whispered before a large crash echoed throughout the building. "What was that?! Guards! Quickly Alexei, ensure our lord's arrival!" _

_The hooded man nodded and made his way over to the bed as the guards and woman ran from the room._

"_I told you I'd enjoy seeing you break girl!" He snarled as he lowered his hood. The girl's eyes widened in fear and shock. It was not Alexei but the high priest who loomed over her. The man ripped the gown from her body and lowered himself over her naked form..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Phoenix screamed as she bolted upright, accidentally releasing a huge fireball at the same moment. She glanced around the room in panic. The door to her room opened and she threw a ball of fire at the dark haired man who peered round the door. Loki pulled his head back just in time as the flames hit the door-frame.

"Sorry for startling you lady Phoenix. I heard a scream." His new electronic voice said quietly as he peered round the door once more. "Are you alright?"

Phoenix struggled to regain her breath as Loki stepped further into her bedroom. She nodded slowly, running her hand threw her short spiky hair.

"You don't look fine to me. Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded her head as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Once again she had relived that night, the same memory plagued her dreams every night since it had happened. Only in the nightmare, Tony and the Hulk had not arrived to rescue her from the man's clutches. The tears finally fell from her dull blue eyes and the former god of mischief pulled her into his embrace, trying to comfort her.

_Why am I comforting this child? _Loki thought as she clutched his shirt in her pale hands. He shushed her gently, rocking back and forth soothingly. _I don't understand why am I comforting her? I usually can not bare to be near tearful women!_

Phoenix pulled away after a few minutes and wiped her eyes. Loki half smiled at her and looked down at the damp patched her tears had left on his shirt.

"Sorry Loki" Phoenix whispered, looking up into his emerald eyes. Loki's eyes widened as he realized that she had used her own voice and not the one Tony's device gave her.

"Phoenix, you spoke!" Loki gasped in shock. Phoenix's eyes widened as she glanced at the bedside table where the communication device lay. She squeaked and ran into her bathroom, locking the door behind her. Loki sighed and stood, walking the few feet to the door and knocking softly. "Phoenix?"

BANG!

The bedroom door flew open as Tony, Thor and Natasha kicked it open. Loki glared at them as Thor picked up the door, which had came off its hinges.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Natasha demanded, pushing Loki up against the bathroom door. "What have you done to Phoenix?" The red head growled protectively.

"I have done nothing but try to comfort her!" Loki snarled back at her as Tony picked up the communication device and pushed them away from the door. "I did not realize doing such a thing was not allowed!"

"Brother, calm yourself! Lady Phoenix has a... dark past, one that leaves my friends very protective of her." Thor whispered to Loki as he and Natasha continued to glare at each other.

"What do you mean? How can one so young have a past so dark?" Loki asked, his curiosity heightened bu his brother's words. "Tell me!"

"No way Reindeer Games! I don't want you knowing that about her, she has a hard enough time as it is without you using that against her! Now, everyone get out!" Tony yelled as he crossed his arms over his silk clad chest.

"Tony, maybe I should stay..." Natasha said, giving Loki one last glare as he and Thor left the room.

"It's okay Widow, I've got this." He smiled at the assassin as he knocked on the bathroom door. Natasha nodded and left. "Phoenix, its Tony. Open up sweetie."

"I do not understand brother. Why were you in Phoenix's chambers?" Thor asked as Loki sat down on the plush chair in his room. "Please brother, explain yourself!"

"I was returning to my chambers when I heard a scream, I ran to where I thought it had come from." Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the singed ends where the fireball had caught him. "I opened the door and had to quickly pull my head from the room as a fireball flew towards my head, my hair is burnt at the edges if you do not believe me." He sighed as Thor ran his large hand over the tips of his jet black hair and nodded. "I peered in the second time and saw the girl in a state of distress. Naturally I went to comfort her."

"You have never tried to comfort a maid of distress before without wanting something in return Loki." Thor stated quietly as he removed his armor. "Why did you wish to comfort the girl?"

"Truthfully?" Thor nodded, looking into his younger brother's eyes. "I do not know why. Perhaps because she is the only one, barring you, whom shows me no hostility? I do not know why Thor. I just felt the urge to hold her as she cried. I do not know why she reacted the way she did after she spoke her gratitude."

"She spoke without her device?" Thor asked in surprise, his eyebrows raising in disbelief.

"Yes. Why is this a shock?"

"It matters not. I must speak with the others." Thor left the room suddenly, his bare back disappearing through the door quickly.

"Phoenix, please open the door!" Tony half yelled through the solid oak door to the crying young woman. Phoenix took a deep breath and opened the door enough to put her hand through. Tony placed the communicator into her pale hand and pushed his way inside as Phoenix reattached the small machine to her skin. "You okay?"

"Yea" her electronic voice replied as she bowed her head over the sink.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Tony snarled as he imagined Loki taking advantage of the troubled girl.

"No, he comforted me." She breathed, looking in the mirror at his reflection.

"Jarvis?!"

"Yes sir?"

"Is what Phoenix says true?"

"Yes sir. Would you like to view the security feed?" Jarvis asked the man, who put his arms around the fire starter.

"Not right now Jay. Thought you weren't having nightmares anymore kiddo?" Tony asked as they parted. She shrugged and left the room, Tony sighed and followed her, telling Jarvis to have the door rehung.

"I hear you had a run in with our guest."

"Shut up Barton." Phoenix growled back at the archer who glanced up from his paperwork as she sat down.

"Touchy! You need me to kick his ass for you?" He asked, his eyes once more on the papers in front of him.

"Grow up Hawkeye!" Phoenix hissed quietly as she flicked through the TV channels. Loki slipped into the room and sat down beside her with a book in his hand as Barton's eyes narrowed at him, his fingers itching to grasp his gun and kill the man. "Hello Loki. Whatcha reading?"

"I believe it is a book on the history of Midgard. It is quite enlightening." He replied opening the book.

"Oh! How interesting?" She said sarcastically, noticing the sheet of paper and pen inside the book. He quickly wrote on the paper and put it in her lap.

_Did I do something to distress you earlier?_

Phoenix looked at him and shook her head, understanding he wanted to talk to her privately.

_Then why did you run from me?_

**There are things in my past and they cause me not to speak**

_Would you mind me asking of these events that cause such distress?_

**I don't mind you asking Loki, but I'm not ready to tell you. Sorry**

_I understand. I will not ask you again_

Phoenix glanced at the paper as he took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She sighed lightly, looking up into his emerald eyes and finding nothing but truth there.

"OI!"

Phoenix's head snapped to glance behind her where Clint stood, glaring down at their joined hands.

"Hands off Loki!" He growled viciously as he pulled out his gun, aiming at the former god's head. "NOW!"

"Fear not Barton! I was merely offering her a form of support!" Loki hissed as he let go off her small hand. Loki stood and stared down at the expert archer. "I shall take my studies elsewhere. I shall talk to you later this day Lady Phoenix." Loki bowed low to the stunned girl before taking his book and paper. Clint continued to glare at the back of Loki's head as he left the room. Once Loki has gone, Phoenix leaned over and hit the assassin's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because YOU are being a child! Loki has done nothing to harm me and you pull a bloody gun on him!" She yelled at him, her electronic voice crackling as her anger rose. "I know you have issues concerning the man but he is here to learn, assist and make up for his crimes! Do not make me go to Fury about this!"

Clint sighed deeply, grabbing his paperwork and stood before her. His height causing her to look up into his face. Slowly he lowered himself down to her sight level, placing his worn hands upon her leather clad knees.

"I don't want him hurting you. None of us do, I'm sorry I overreacted." He whispered softly as she bowed her head slightly. "It's just... the things he did, not just to the world but to me personally... I guess, I'm trying to say that my guard is gonna be up even more than usual."

Phoenix placed a hand on the man's cheek and he took one of his own and put it over her's.

"Clint-"

"I don't trust him, might never be able to."

"Clint. Give him a chance, for me please. I'm not asking for you to be BFFs or anything. Just let him prove he can be different before you next pull a gun on him."

He nodded slowly as she released his cheek. He stood, his knees cracking loudly and left the room.

"Thank you."

Phoenix spun to see Loki stood behind her, smiling slightly, next to the half naked god of thunder. She smiled as a faint blush graced her pale face.

"Lady Phoenix, thank you for standing for my brother." Thor bellowed as he pulled her to her feet, embracing her hard enough to lift her from the floor. "I would like your assistance once more if I may have some of your time."

"Thor, put the girl down. You will crush the air from her lungs if you continue in your embrace." Loki laughed as he looked over at the blond Adonis.

"Forgive my enthusiasm my lady." Thor stuttered as he blushed a brilliant scarlet.

"What is it you need?" She asked, once her breath returned to her lungs.

"We, that is Loki and I, would like to know if you would teach us more about Midgard's food." Loki shook his head at his brother. Phoenix raised her eyebrow at the brothers before giggling softly.

"What exactly do you mean? Just so we're clear."

"Loki is mortal now and as such, he must know what is safe and will not harm his body should he eat it. I am curious about the feasts of Midgard as well."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!" Tony yelled from the doorway. Thor, Loki and Phoenix turned to him with guilty looks on their faces. Flour, sugar and an assortment of other ingredients littered every possible surface of the kitchen. The trio burst into laughter at Tony's face, red with anger. Thor shook the flour from his blond hair as Loki brushed a mixture of milk and coco powder from his shirt. "Well? What's going on?"

"We're learning to cook." Thor smiled brightly as Loki and Phoenix sniggered behind their hands. "Lady Phoenix is teaching Loki and I how to make cups of cake!"

"Cupcakes brother!" Loki laughed as he blushed slightly. Phoenix turned away from Tony as his face turned from red to purple. She peeked through the oven door at the sweat treats baking.

"This is unbelievable! You better get this cleaned up before Pepper sees this!" He hissed turning his back on the mess. Once he had gone, the trio burst into laughter again. Tears rolling down Thor and Loki's cheeks as Phoenix clutched at her sides.

"Okay, I think we should start to clean up, Tony might have a heart attack otherwise!" Phoenix huffed, struggling to stop laughing. Loki nodded as did Thor, who hiccuped loudly. "Thor, you put the stuff back in the cupboard. Loki stand there and look pretty, and I'll clean."

"Did you just say to stand and look pretty?" Loki asked, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Yea."

"Very well. Shall I remove my shirt for you my lady?" Loki asked, locking eyes with the young girl, who blushed a deep scarlet.

"Brother, assist us. I believe the lady was jesting." Thor said as he squeezed a bag of flour too hard, which exploded in his face causing more laughter from the group.

"I knew that Thor." Loki chuckled as he noticed the increasing blush on Phoenix's pale features.

It took nearly two and a half hours for the kitchen to be returned to the state it was in before the two gods and fire welder started the cookery lesson. The halls surrounding the kitchen oozed with the smell of freshly baked cakes. Several members of the tower's staff had followed the delicious scent and helped themselves to one of the hundreds of cupcakes laid out on the worktops.

"I'm going to go and take a shower. Thank you Lady Phoenix for teaching my brother and I how to make such a delightful treat." Thor bowed to the red head, who bowed her head in return. "I shall have to take some of these back to Asgard for mother and father." He smiled as he exited the kitchen, leaving a slight trail of floury footprints behind him.

"I, too, am thankful for your help Phoenix."

"It's no problem!" She smiled as he walked up to her side. Loki gently took her hand in his larger one, lifting it to his lips in a kiss.

"Thank you" Loki whispered against her fingers. Her heart hammered inside her chest as he continued to hold her hand in his own. A light flush of color rose once more on her cheeks. "I do hope you and I can become great friends."

"I hope so too Loki." Phoenix whispered, becoming flustered under his intense gaze as he shortened the distance between them further.

"You are the strangest woman I have ever met." Loki whispered, his eyes roaming her body slowly as the blush deepened.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I, usually, have a great understanding of the women I meet. You, I can not get to grips with. Truly you are a mystery to me." He sighed and gently rubbed a hand against her flour covered cheek. She gulped a deep breath of air as he lowered his head to her's. He glanced into her sapphire blue eyes before softly pressing his lips to her's. Phoenix froze for a few seconds before her eyes drifted closed as she began to kiss him back.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!"

Phoenix and Loki parted as the alarm went through the building.

"I'm sorry. I should not have done that." Loki said quietly, resting his forehead against Phoenix's. "Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Loki. I'm as much to blame as you, I shouldn't have returned the kiss." Phoenix breathed as the alarm quietened.

"I should not have kissed you first."

"YOU KISSED PHOENIX!"

Loki and Phoenix turned as one to the doorway where Steve stood in his suit.

"You kissed Phoenix!?" He gasped once again as Loki moved away from the blushing girl. "Geesh! You two better suit up. We'll talk about this later."

Phoenix glanced at Loki as she ran out of the room to change into her battle gear.

_Way to mess things up Loki. _The former god of mischief thought as he felt his attire change into his Asgardian armor, he followed the super soldier quietly. _Why am I so attached to this mortal? Surely I can not be interested in a relationship with her? No, of course not. Best I do not get involved with her any further than friendship._


	3. Chapter 2: Nick Fury's Bad Day

**AN: Definitely seen the thing that happens in this story in other fanfiction on here but here's my take on it cos I fell in love with Mini Avengers! 2 chapters uploaded within 5 hours, you lucky people you. Those of you who got the notification the other day about a new chapter (the AN one) that chapter is now up so pop back a chapter and read that one first. Gonna try to have the next chapter written by thursday and typed by friday but not that's not written in stone, might be a tad late (family day out on friday) so please be patient. Any reviews would be lovely.**

**Also I am working on Phoenix's back story at the moment too so when the first chapter of that is written please feel free to read it and get to know the little fire bug better :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I still sadly do not own the Avengers. I would not have to find a job if I did. I only own Phoenix and the situations here within. **

**Chapter Two**

**Nick Fury's Very Bad Day**

"Phoenix, there's a squad down near your location. Make them burn." Tony's voice came through her earpiece as she punched another of the strange acid green creatures that had attacked New York City. Phoenix rolled to the side to avoid being shot as Thor landed beside her, clutching a young boy in his arms.

"You should be safe now young one. Stay by my friend and she shall make sure of it." He smiled at the boy before taking to the air once more.

"What's your name kid?" Phoenix asked as she cast a flaming ring around them.

"Luke." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Where's mama?"

"I don't know sweetie but we'll find her." Phoenix looked around as Hawkeye dropped down from a nearby rooftop with Widow following close behind. "Hawk can you get this little guy to Hill?"

"Sure, come on little man, I'm gonna take you to a friend who'll find your mama" Hawk took the boy in his arms and ran towards the nearest barrier where several SHIELD agents stood, with their guns raised.

"Sir there appears to be someone controlling these creatures."

"Show me where Jay." Tony swooped through the air in the direction of the woman who smiled as the creatures vanished. "Who are you and why are you attacking the city?"

"I am Amora the Enchantress." The beautiful blond woman said as the other Avengers made their way onto the rooftop. "Ah Loki, I see Odin has overlooked your deeds against Midgard."

"You shall leave the Earth Amora." Thor boomed, tightening his grip on his mighty hammer. Phoenix glanced at Loki as she felt a surge of magical energy building in the air.

"Oh Thor, you know I cannot do that. However I shall give you this one chance... give me Loki and I shall leave the Earth to its fate." The Enchantress smiled as her fingertips sparked with power. Loki snarled angrily as Thor glanced at his younger brother.

"Loki shall never be given to the likes of you Amora. What ever quarrel you have with him it is best forgotten." Thor said as he took a step towards the green clad woman.

"HA! If I can not take him, you shall not have him." Amora cackled as she aimed a blast of magic at the Trickster. Captain America threw his shield in front of Loki and the magic reflected off it over Amora's shoulder. "I see you are well protected... perhaps if these infantile heroes were out of the way... yes that should work quite nicely."

"Amora this is your last chance. Leave the Earth now." Loki said calmly as he felt the air crackle with hatred.

"No... let's see how you fare without your guardians."

"We're not his guardians... we're his friends!" Phoenix shouted as she threw a fireball at the witch, who laughed as it hit her in the chest.

"Oh this is too rich! Loki? Having friends? Do you not realize what he is able to do? What he _has_ done? Loki only allies himself with those that can do something for him. He does not have friends little witch." Amora laughed once more stepping closer to the young girl who held her fists clenched. "You have taken a fancy to him, have you not? You are foolish to think he may ever feel the same child. He will break that little precious mortal heart before destroying everything you hold dear. It would be better to hand him over to me now to face true justice."

"You honestly have no idea about anything do you Amora?" Phoenix hissed in the woman's face as she built up a ball of flames in her hand before slamming her fist into Amora's face. Amora hissed through her teeth as her hair caught fire before waving her hand to put out the flames. Phoenix glanced towards Loki, who reached out for her arm.

"This is over Amora. Leave the Earth and never return." Loki whispered as he grabbed Phoenix's arm, pulling her away from the powerful sorceress.

Amora smirked and walked to the edge of the roof before throwing several balls of magic at The Avengers. Phoenix threw herself in front of Loki as a ball of magical energy flew towards him. She gasped as the magic filled her system before blacking out, Amora cried out in anger as she fled the roof. Loki ran to Phoenix's side and turned her over. Loki's eyes widened as the young girl turned into a small infant.

"Shit"

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Where are The Avengers?" Nick Fury demanded as he walked onto the rooftop where several SHIELD agents, Loki and Tony stood. "Well? Where are the other Avengers?"

Loki sighed as he shook his head at Tony. "You explain Stark. I am in too much shock."

"No shit Bambi. I'm sorry to tell you but it seems that the others have been turned into small children."

"What the hell does that mean?" Nick shouted crossing his arms across his broad chest. A loud cry sounded near to Agent Hill and his eyes widened. "Tell me you're joking!"

Agent Hill walked over to the director with a small bundle in her arms that had bright white blond hair.

"Who is that baby Agent Hill?"

"That child is Phoenix. It appears that she dyes her hair sir." Hill explained as Loki took the baby from her, rocking her gently.

"Who the hell did this? And how come you two weren't affected?" Fury sighed as a small blond boy peered around Tony's armored legs.

"That was Amora the Enchantress, a powerful sorceress from Asgard. She believes that I am the reason that Thor rejected her." Loki whispered holding the small bundle closer to his chest as his paternal instincts roared into life.

"I think the suit stopped me from going goo goo." Tony laughed as the boy clinging to his leg glanced at him. Another boy with long dirty blond hair ran over to Loki, holding out his hands to be picked up.

"Damn!"

"Language! There are children present Director!" Loki snapped, picking up the little god that was his elder brother.

"Loki, I don't care what you say right now! Turn them back! You have magic, turn them back into their usual selves!" Nick shrieked as two toddlers made their way over to him. "Clint? Natasha?" The two giggled and hugged his legs causing him to fall down. "Loki! Just turn them back!"

"I'm afraid I can not. I do not have the skills needed to return them to their rightful forms. The best I can do is go to Asgard and beg for my father's assistance."

"Fine. Hill, Stark get these kids back to the tower."

"What? I can not have small children running havoc in my tower!" Stark moaned as the director turned to face him.

"Unless I am mistaken Stark, these kids can't be allowed to run wild around New York! I believe as their teammate you should take care of them while Loki goes to Asgard and gets the help we need!" Tony opened his mouth to argue before the director climbed to his feet, finally free of the two mini assassins. "Loki get to New Mexico and contact your people. Take Thor and Phoenix with you, they'll be your bargaining chip."

"_Bargaining chip?_ They are innocent children director!" Loki shouted causing the small girl in his arms to jump. The director glared at the taller man and left. "Agent Hill, can you arrange some transport to Mexico for me? And perhaps some clothing for the children?"

"Of course Loki."

Two days later Loki stood in front of Thor's beloved Jane Foster holding Thor's hand and the carrier with Phoenix sleeping inside it. Jane stared at the mini god before glancing at Erik and Darcy who shrugged.

"I am greatly in need of your assistance once more Erik. I am truly sorry for all I have done to you in the past."

"You're Loki? Thor's evil brother? Damn he never said you were hot!" Darcy said looking him up and down.

"Please do not use that language around the children." Loki sighed placing the carrier onto the near by table. "Miss Foster, I would not be here unless it was urgent."

Jane nodded and looked at the mini god who hid behind his brother's leg in fear. Loki smiled down to his brother and ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Low-key, who the pretty lady?" Little Thor asked, looking up into his brother's green eyes. Jane bent down and smiled softly, holding out her hand to him.

"My name is Jane. What's your's?"

"My name is Thor. You're really pretty." Thor blushed as he giggled, Jane blushed and stood up again.

"We better get to the site if you're going to contact Asgard."

"Why do I have to be in this situation!? I'm gonna kill Fury when this is over!" Tony groaned, balancing Steve on his hip as he ran after Natasha and Clint for the thousandth time that day.

"Sir, Dr. Banner has returned from his trip. Shall I inform him of the situation?" Jarvis said as Tony caught up with Clint. Natasha giggled and ran towards the elevator as the door opened to allow Bruce entry into the penthouse.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from sweetie?" He asked as he knelt down to Natasha's level of sight.

"Thank god you're back!" Tony sighed as Clint poked him in the ribs. "You'll never believe what has happened!"

"Loki turned the others into kids?"

"No but close. Come on I'll explain once I've put these monsters down for their nap!"

"HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BI-FROST! PLEASE IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Loki shouted into the sky as he paced the spot where Thor had first arrived on Earth. "I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE! I NEED HELP! THOR NEEDS HELP!"

Thor peered around Jane's leg as his brother grew more and more concerned by the refusal of the gate keeper. Jane smiled down at the young boy as she cuddled the young girl who cooed at her hip.

"HEIMDALL!"

A bright multicolored light ascended to the ground, three figures visible within. Loki held an arm up to his eyes against the light as it slowly dissipated. Loki sighed in relief as the forms of Sif, Odin and Frigga came into view. Odin walked over to Loki, who knelt in front of him, and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Stand Loki, tell me of what has befallen your brother." Odin said quietly, not noticing the young god behind Jane or the girl she held in her arms.

"DADDY!" Thor shouted and ran to his father, throwing himself into his arms. "I missed you Daddy! Are we going home now?"

"Thor? Loki what has happened?" Odin asked as he hugged his son tightly. Loki sighed and stood, taking Phoenix from Jane.

"Amora."

"Wow. So Loki is trying to get Odin's help?" Bruce asked quietly, rocking the tiny boy in his arms to keep himself calm and not Hulk out in anger over the current situation.

"Yup. Let's hope they don't ignore him"

"Why would I ignore my son Man of Iron?" Odin asked as he entered the penthouse; Loki, Sif, Frigga and the children following behind him. "He is my son, no true parent would ignore his children's cries for help!"

"Welcome to Stark Tower your Majesty!" Bruce said quietly, bowing as well as he could with the sleeping child in his arms. Tony smirked as Thor pulled on his father's hand, dragging him over to Natasha who stirred in her sleep.

"Isn't she lucky father to have such pretty hair!?" Thor said loudly as the small assassin sat up, rubbing her eyes. Frigga smiled lightly as Loki sighed.

"Yes she is Thor. Why don't you play nicely with the little lady while I talk to the grown ups?"

"Okay Daddy."

Sif glanced at Loki who cooed at baby Phoenix as he sat down next to the scientist. Frigga and Odin sat opposite the pair as Tony made everyone a drink.

"Is there anything you can do for them?" Tony asked as he handed Loki a bottle of milk.

"I can not reverse this. However there is good news." Odin smiled as Natasha threw Thor to the floor laughing, Thor giggled and tackled the young girl to the floor. "The spell is not permanent. It will wear off in time."

"How much time? Cause I ain't great at the whole looking after kids thing!" Tony sighed as Steve drooled on his favorite t-shirt. Odin ran a hand over his knee and glanced at the young prince of Asgard playing with the red headed girl.

"I do not know for certain. I believe that it may be a matter of days... perhaps a few weeks, possibly a few months at most. I can speed up the time if you wish?"

"Please father, I do not think I can handle another restless night caring for Phoenix." Loki sighed glancing at the girl lovingly. "She is a very unsettled child."

"Perhaps you have forgotten how to care for one so young Loki." Sif snapped at him, Frigga shook her head in disbelief as Loki handed Phoenix to Bruce and stood.

"I have not forgotten ANYTHING you mewling quim! I have raised children before and I shall raise Phoenix like my own child! You have no right to speak of things you have no experience in!" Loki yelled angrily at the warrior.

"Loki calm yourself! I know you will do your very best to ensure these childrens' happiness whilst in this form. Please calm yourself, you have frightened them." Frigga said quietly, holding her hand out to her youngest child. Loki glanced at the small team around him, sure enough he saw tears forming in Phoenix and Thor's eyes. He sighed heavily taking Phoenix into his arms once again, the small child snuggled into his chest instantly.

"I am not a mewling quim Loki! And I was not saying that you would do any harm to them. Just that you had perhaps forgotten how much a babe wakes at night when so young." Sif said softly as Natasha pulled on her hand. "What is it you want pretty child?" Sif bent down to the small girl, who whispered into her ear. Sif smiled gently and nodded as the girl took her hand, pulling her along. "I will be back in a few moments."

"Where are you two going?" Tony asked, worrying about an Asgardian wandering around his precious tower.

"The girl needs to relieve herself. She does not want a male to take her."

Tony blushed at this and cleared his throat as Frigga and Loki laughed. Odin shifted uncomfortably as did Bruce.

"At least you do not have to deal with napkins Stark. I will be grateful when Phoenix no longer needs them!" Loki laughed at Tony, smiling.

"It is good to hear you laugh again Loki." Odin whispered to the man in front of him, holding out his arms to take the small fire starter from him. "This is the fire starter Heimdall has told me of? She does not seem to have that ability in this form." Odin asked as he looked into the girl's sapphire blue eyes.

"You have not seen her when she is in need of cleaning father. It shocked me quite badly when she set fire to my bedding." Loki laughed as Sif and Natasha came back into the room.

"Are you saying she can still make fire?!" Bruce asked alarmed as Thor bopped him on the head from behind the sofa. "Thor please don't do that while I'm talking."

"Okay Bwuce. Tasha told me too!" He giggled as he did it again, Bruce turned his head and stuck his tongue out at the mischievous pair behind him.

"Thor, Tasha please go color in. Make a nice picture for our guests." Loki whispered as Phoenix tugged on Odin's beard giggling softly.

"Okey dokey Low-key." The pair ran off towards the table where a pile of paper and crayons were.

Odin returned to Asgard later that night after speeding up the reversal of the spell. Frigga and Sif had decided to stay behind, Frigga to spend more time with Loki and Sif to help protect the Earth while the spell was still in place.

"This is a magnificent tower, with a great view of this city." Frigga said quietly as she and Loki stood on the balcony gazing at the stars. "Have you been able to make friends with your brother's companions?"

"They are wary of me, Phoenix is not. I believe I may have her heart as well as her friendship." Loki whispered into the night.

"My son, if her heart is indeed yours then you have shown her something you rarely show." Frigga smiled and hugged him.

"And what is that mother?" Loki asked as she pulled away.

"Your heart my boy." Frigga smiled softly and entered the tower, leaving Loki to ponder on her words as the wind blew his ebony hair.

"Low-Key! Tasha stole my hammer!" Thor yelled as Loki finished making snacks for the mini Avengers. "Low-Key!Low-Key! Make her give it back!"

"Thor, calm down and remember what I told you about sharing." Loki sighed, placing the snacks on the table.

"But Low-Key!"

"No buts! Now come and eat with us." He smiled as his elder brother climbed onto the chair beside Steve and Clint. Phoenix flicked a spoonful of yoghurt at Thor, giggling madly.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!"

"Oh god no!" Bruce yelled as he ran past with Natasha under his arm. He doubled back and stuck his head round the door. "Get them and follow me!" Loki sighed and lifted Phoenix into his arms, the three boys following him down the corridor to where Agent Hill was stood. "What's going on?"

"Amora has attacked the people in Central Park."

"We're on it, we need you to keep an eye on the rugrats." Tony said as he lifted his helmet's face plate. "Frigga's gone back to Asgard so we need ya to watch them."

"Okay"

"Steve! No!" Agent Hill yelled as the little boy ran onto the helicarrier's bridge. Fury spun around and glared as the mini Avengers ran up to him. "Director Fury, I hope you don't mind me bringing the little ones here!?"

"Agent Hill, does this look like a nursery?"

"No sir."

"Then get them out of here!"

A loud crash suddenly rang out from the table, where Clint and Thor had been playing.

"Urgh... what happened? My head feels like shit!" Clint groaned, pulling himself up from the floor. "What? WHY AM I NUDE!?"

"I do not know Eye of Hawk. I also appear to be in a state of undress. How did we become to be in this place?" Thor thundered, raising his hands to his groin to hide his manhood. Fury glanced around to his second in command, then to the, now adult, Steve whose entire body was covered in a brilliant shade of red.

"Forgive me Director." He stammered before running from the bridge, Clint and Thor following. Only Phoenix and Natasha had remained as children, which was lucky as Agent Hill was currently holding both girls in her arms.

"I did not need to see Thor's bare backside! Hill, make sure they are in the field ASAP!" Fury demanded as she put Natasha and Phoenix down on the table. Hill ran from the room before the Director could remember the remaining children on his ship.

"Sir, Agent Hill has informed me that Agent Barton, Captain Rogers and Thor have returned to their adult selves." Jarvis whispered in Tony's ear as he threw himself at the Enchantress.

"Thank god!" Tony yelled as lightning crackled overhead, striking the ground in front of Amora.

"AMORA!" Thor shouted, landing heavily behind her, "YOU ARE BANISHED FROM ASGARD AND MIDGARD! BY THE WORD OF ODIN, YOU ARE STRIPPED OF ALL POWERS!" He shouted as the woman was engulfed in a bright golden light. Her armor shattering as she fell to her knees, shrieking madly.

"NO! Please Thor! I beg you, I can not live as a mere mortal!" She begged as SHIELD agents handcuffed her. "THOR! PLEASE! THOR!" She screamed as she was taken away.

"Good to have you back." Tony smiled at his teammates.

Natasha returned to her adult self two days after the men. Phoenix had yet to become herself and had been sick for nearly 36 hours. No one apart from Loki could get the ill girl to sleep.

"Come now Phoenix. Even gods need sleep." Loki whispered as he rocked the crying girl. He sighed and walked to his room with the stricken girl, who had quietened slowly. He gently placed the girl onto his silk sheets, before stripping down to nothing. "I will get a full night's sleep one night young lady!" He cooed as he lifted the duvet and climbed into bed, pulling the girl onto his bare chest. "There now, let's get some rest."

Phoenix yawned and snuggled into Loki's smooth chest as she and the god beneath her fell into a deep slumber.

"Sir."

"Yea Jay?" Tony asked, not looking up from his current project. Bruce held two cups of coffee as he made his way over to the genius, glancing at the security feed in front of Tony. His face paling as he dropped the cups. "Brucie? You okay?" Tony asked, glancing at the time; 4:25am. "Y'know maybe you should go to bed?"

"Sir, I believe you should look at the security feed of Loki."

"Hmm? OH MY GOD!" He yelled, racing from the room, Bruce on his heels.

Loki shifted under the weight on his chest and smiled slightly in his sleep. Phoenix wrapped her arm more tightly around his waist as her breasts pushed against his hard chest. Neither of the pair aware of the spell on Phoenix has lifted.

"LOKI! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Loki fell from the bed as Tony and Bruce burst into the room. Phoenix shrieked and pulled the duvet up to her neck.

"I was unaware you were Tony's child Phoenix." Loki whispered as he grabbed his pillow to cover himself.

"I'm not her dad Loki! Well, not biologically, I mean I see her as my daughter!" Tony yelled at the naked man as Phoenix stared at him.

"Loki, did you know Phoenix was herself again before you fell asleep?" Bruce asked as he handed Phoenix Loki's bathrobe. The frightened girl quickly wrapped it around her and fled the room.

"She was a babe when I climbed into my bed, she must have changed sometime during our slumber. Now please leave."

"If you so much as touched her, I'll kill you!" Tony growled as he left with Bruce. "Jay, can you confirm what dickface just said?"

"Yes sir, Loki and Phoenix were unaware the change took place."

"And did he - ?"

"No sir. Loki made no unsavory actions towards the young lady."

"Okay. If he so much as looks at her in any sexual way, let me know straight away Jay."

"Of course Sir."


End file.
